Revenge
by littlekimbap
Summary: Main Cast HUNHAN -BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA- GS FOR UKE Ia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dan kini berubah menjadi rusa nakal 'Having sex di ruangan praktek isn't my style . . .' Takdir mempertemukannya kembali dengan namja yang telah menyakitinya di masa lalu 'Maafkan aku . . .' Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata ia telah melupakannya? 'Aku akan membalaskan dendam ku'
REVENGE

~ BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA ~

By : Littlekimbap

Maincast : Luhan, Oh Sehun

Rated : M, 17+

Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Romance

Warning: Mature content! Genderswitch! Dirty talk! Typos!

Chapter : 1/?

•

•

•

Tuk ... Tuk ... Tuk ...

Suara ketukan terdengar nyaring di lorong berbau khas obat-obat an yang hening. Wanita itu menggunakan jas dokter yang melapisi kemeja ketat berwarna merah maroon dengan tiga kancing yang terbuka dan dipadu dengan rok ketat warna hitam yang berada satu jengkal dari lutut membuat dada dan bokong nya yang menggiurkan menjadi objek perhatian orang-orang terutama para lelaki. Belum lagi stiletto merah yang ia kenakan, sepatu itu membuatnya semakin tampak menggoda. Kini ia memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan 'SPESIALIS SARAF'. Ia menjatuhkan bokong sintalnya dengan posisi mengangkang ke atas pangkuan laki-laki yang memberikan tatapan menggoda, tatapan yang seakan menelanjanginya.

"Argh.. _shit_. Bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kau membuatku bergairah, sayang." ujar laki-laki itu sambil menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana wanita yang sudah mengalungkan tangan pada leher kokohnya dan meremas bokong padat nan sintal itu.

"Jangan disini. Having sex di ruangan praktek isn't my style. Lagipula pasienmu akan berdatang an sebentar lagi, dokter Wu." wanita itu berbicara tepat di depan telinga Kris dengan suara menggoda membuat sang penerima yang tidak dapat menahan hasratnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Fuck._ Kau harus tau betapa tersiksanya aku menahan godaan untuk tidak memasukimu sekarang juga. Disini, Lu." kata kris dengan suara serak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di leher jenjang itu sambil menghisapnya. Wangi Citrus yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman nya dan kulit Luhan yang lembut membuat Kris semakin tidak dapat menahan hasratnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku bisa merasakan adik kecilmu sangat ingin keluar dari sarangnya dan memintaku memanjakannya. Tetapi maaf, tidak disini Kris-ah." kalimat yang dilontarkan dari bibir mungil berpoles lipstik merah menyala itu membuat Kris harus setengah mati menahan sexual frustationnya. Hanya Luhan yang bisa membuatnya terangsang dan harus menahannya mati-matian, padahal banyak perempuan yang menyerahkan diri dengan senang hati untuk ditiduri olehnya meskipun tanpa cinta dan hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu semata yang kemudian dibuang dan tidak sudi ia sentuh lagi.

"Tetapi aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kita di tempat lain" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman menggoda. Kris tahu ia sedang dipermainkan wanita bermata rusa ini, tapi apa dayanya, ia hanya bisa mengikuti seluruh permainan Luhan karena baginya, hanya Luhan yang dapat memuaskan nya dengan hebat di ranjang atau dimanapun seperti dua hari yang lalu, mereka melakukan nya di ruang tamu apartemen Kris yang hanya dihuni olehnya.

Tok . . . Tok . . .

"Uisanim, pasien yang bernama Lee Seung Hyun sudah menunggu an-" Kalimat seorang suster mungil yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut pun terpotong, kaget melihat dokter yang selama ini ia bantu sedang memangku wanita yang adalah temannya dengan celana dalam keadaan setengah terbuka. Hal itu cukup membuat ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Dokter Lu, tolong segera kembali ke ruangan anda."

Kris berdeham sejenak, mencoba menghapus kecanggungan diantara 3 orang dalam ruangan tersebut "Kyungsoo, tolong minta Seung Hyun masuk ke dalam ruangan ku 10 menit la-"

"Tidak usah, biarkan dia masuk sekarang. Aku akan keluar. Tunggu sebentar." potong Luhan yang membuat Kris mendesah kecewa karenanya.

Suster yang bernama Kyungsoo itu tidak merespon apa pun dan terus menatap Luhan yang sudah berdiri sedang membereskan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Kris sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan lelaki kekar tersebut dengan tampang santai, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi melewati Kyungsoo yang terus menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

 _'Hotel Erado. Pukul 9 malam. SMS aku nomor ruangan nya'_ Kris yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan adik kecil nya yang masih terasa sesak di dalam sana.

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Kris dengan lantang, sontak membuyarkan lamunan suster mungil itu.

"Ne, uisanim?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa keluar jika tidak ada keperluan lagi di ruangan ini. Dan tolong panggilkan pasien bernama Lee Seung Hyun itu" ujar Kris tanpa meliriknya.

"Ah, ne. Aku akan memanggilkan Lee Seung Hyun" Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu, sambil memaki dokter itu dalam hati.

'Sialan! Begitu kah caranya ia memperlakukan wanita? Berbeda sekali sikapnya saat berbicara dengan ku dan dengan Luhan. Dasar naga tongos sok keren.'

•••••

Sementara itu, Luhan yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya merasakan handphone dalam saku jas nya bergetar. Melihat lampu LED yang terus menyala berwarna hijau, ia pun mengambil handphone nya dan melihat notifikasi LINE dengan pengirim yang bernamakan 'Kyungie'.

Kyungie : Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di ruangan Kris? Jangan bilang kalian melakukan 'sesuatu' di dalam sana

Luhan : Tentu saja tidak. Kau tau sendiri, having sex di dalam ruangan praktek isn't my style

Kyungie : Kau gila. Jadi kau akan melakukan itu dengannya jika tidak di ruangan praktek?

Luhan : Tentu saja.

Kyungie : Sudah berapa kali harus ku bilang, Lu. Carilah laki-laki yang baik, dan lakukan itu dengan nya saja. Kau bisa terkena penyakit jika berganti-ganti pasangan terus. Bagaimana jika kau terkena HIV atau lebih parah lagi AIDS? Astagaaa

Luhan : Aku tahu, Kyung. Tenang, jangan bawel begitulah. Kau membuatku pusing. Aku hanya melakukannya sekali dengan setiap lelaki. Lagipula, aku juga sudah kotor sejak dulu.

Kyungie : Tolong jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu.

Pesan itu hanya dibaca tanpa dibalas oleh Luhan. Ia terlarut dalam pikiran nya tentang masa lalu nya yang kelam.

Kyungie : Lu!

Kyungie : Oy Lu!

Kyungie : Mianhae . . .

•••••

Dering telepon dari ponsel berwarna rose gold itu meyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan nya. Disana tertera nama 'Yunho-sunbae' yang membuat Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sunbae-nim, waeyo?" katanya dengan nada bosan.

"Lu, tolong gantikan aku di acara talk show besok."

"Kenapa aku harus ke acara talk show?"

"Luhan-ah. Aku harus berkonsultasi dengan banyak pasien hari ini" Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar alasan sunbae-nya itu.

"Sunbae-nim, apa kau berkonsultasi sambil berbaring di ranjang dengan pasienmu?" tanyanya dengan muka datar.

"Kau ini! Kenapa aku berkonsultasi sambil berbaring di ranjang RS?" suara Yunho terdengar tertawa sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku melakukannya di kursi."

"Halo, apa masih tersambung?" Luhan sengaja berkata demikian yang membuat orang di seberang sana menjauhkan telinga dari ponselnya dan memutar mata jengah sebelum berbicara kembali.

"Luhan, kali ini saja. Aku terpisah dari keluargaku, jadi sudah 3 tahun aku tidak bertemu istriku. Dia harus naik pesawat 2 jam ke sini. Mana mungkin aku mengusirnya seperti itu? Aku mau memberinya sesuatu dulu sebelumnya." Yunho beralasan dengan membawa nama istrinya.

"Karena acara talk show besok live, tolong jangan buat kesalahan. Kau harus menghafal kata-kata di buku yang kuletakkan di mejamu" sambung Yunho, membuat Luhan menyadari buku yang berada di atas meja nya ternyata untuk acara besok.

"Rumah sakit kita mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mempromosikan diri di acara besok." lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Luhan geram.

"Kau yang harus pergi ke acara talk show itu." Luhan langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut tanpa mendengar balasan orang di seberang sana.

Usai menutup percakapan dengan sunbae-nya, ia mendapat sebuah panggilan lagi. Tanpa melihat ID caller penelepon, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Sudahku bilang, aku tidak mau!" teriaknya sebelum terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Tolonglah aku . . . Acaranya langsung. Kami sudah menyiapkan panggung dan mengundang penonton. Sunbae gila mu itu sulit sekali di hubungi. Aku sudah menyerah dengan nya. Kumohon, Lu."

Luhan kaget karena bukan suara manly yang ia dengar melainkan suara yang sangat feminim dan manis. Ia pun melihat ID caller yang tertera di layar ponsel nya bertuliskan 'Uminnie' "Xiumin? Ah maaf, kukira tadi Yunho-sunbae yang menelfonku. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dari sekian banyak doktor dari bagian psikiater, kalian harus menyuruh ku untuk menghadiri acara tersebut? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?"

"Karena hanya kau yang berpengalaman di depan kamera. Kau kan mantan model majalah fashion! Pasti kau akan terlihat lebih natural dibandingkan temanmu" ujar suara manis itu dengan bersemangat.

"Bukankah karena hanya aku yang kalian kenal dan dapat kalian hasut" Luhan memicingkan matanya seolah sedang bertatap muka dengan Xiumin.

"Ya . . . Itu juga salah satu alasan kami . . . Tapi tenang saja! Kau akan mendapatkan makan siang spesial jika kau bersedia menjadi salah satu tamu kami." tawar Xiumin yang membuat suara di seberang sana penasaran.

"Makan siang spesial? Beritahu dulu menunya, baru akan ku pikirkan lagi penawaranmu."

"Satu set hanwoo kualitas terbaik dengan makanan penutup es krim Häagen-Dazs." ia sengaja mengatakannya pelan-pelan dengan maksud menggoda Luhan.

Gulp . . . Mendengar menunya saja sudah membuat Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tetapi ia mencoba untuk terdengar tenang meskipun Xiumin dapat mendengarnya dari telepon.

"Sudahlah Lu. Terima saja penawaran ku. Kapan lagi kau bisa makan gratis dengan menu yang tidak main-main pula." ucap Xiumin sambil terkikik geli yang ditanggapi dengan suara dehaman Luhan.

"Kau kira kita baru berteman beberapa hari? Aku sangat mengenal dirimu. Luhan, wanita pecinta barang gratis dan wifi."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku melakukannya karena kau temanku. Bukan karena aku menginginkan hanwoo dan lainnya itu!" Luhan masih bersikeras tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap menu makanan yang Xiumin katakana tadi.

"Iya iya. Kau datang karena menyayangiku! Kututup dulu ya, selamat kembali bekerja nona rusa!"

Luhan, gadis berusia 26 tahun yang memiliki wajah cantik dengan tubuh proposional itu, selalu dikelilingi laki-laki karena sifatnya yang easy going serta rupanya yang menggoda, dan juga perempuan karena mereka membencinya dan iri padanya, namun Luhan tidak begitu mempedulikan mereka. Terlepas dari semua itu, Luhan bukanlah anak yang berasal dari keluarga bahagia. Selama ini, ia hanya ditemani oleh kedua temannya, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Merekalah orang yang paling dipercaya Luhan. Masa lalu yang kelam cukup membuatnya terpuruk selama beberapa tahun bahkan kuliahnya sempat tertunda dan membuatnya sulit mempercayai orang lain,terutama laki-laki.

•••••

Luhan menatap jam dinding yang berada tepat di depannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang karena telah menyelesaikan masalah pasien-pasien nya lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Masih 2 jam lagi, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja sebelum menemui naga tongos yang nafsuan itu.' Keluar dari rumah sakit, ia langsung menatap langit dan memandanginya lama, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi nya.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau disini?" suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita cantik yang masih mengenakan jas dokter nya dengan nama Jung Soo Jung.

"Ah, aku baru saja selesai praktek." jawab Luhan diiringi senyum manis melihat wanita yang selama ini membencinya kini menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau menghalangi jalan ku. Minggir! Dasar jalang!" teriaknya sambil sengaja menyenggol Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ada masalah apa dia dengan ku?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat punggung Soo Jung semakin jauh lalu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Tidak tahukah kau? Dia mantan pacar Kris." Luhan berbalik melihat sosok laki-laki berwajah tirus yang ia ketahui bukan dari bagian praktek yang sama.

"Oh ya? Dan kau juga ingin menyuruhku untuk minggir?" Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergeser 2 langkah ke sebelah kanan, memberikan jarak yang cukup luas untuk orang itu lewati.

"Kenapa dari sekian lebarnya jalan, kalian harus melewati tempat ku." lanjutnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu minggir . . . Hey, aku baru saja selesai melakukan operasi 12 jam. Jadilah teman minum ku, aku akan mentraktir mu." ujar laki-laki itu sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket kulitnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Baiklah. Kapan lagi seorang Kim Jongdae yang pelit mau mentraktir ku." sindir Luhan sambil mengikuti langkah Jongdae dari belakang.

•••••

"Dasar laki-laki . . . Semuanya sama saja" racau Luhan yang sedang mabuk sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri lagi karena terlalu banyak minum.

"Padahal aku belum mengisi gelasku hingga penuh, tapi kau malah sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah botol sendirian. Tampaknya kau sedang banyak masalah" decak Jongdae melihat kondisi Luhan.

Kring ... Kring ...

Jongdae mengangkat telepon yang mengganggu aksi minum-minum nya tersebut.

"Jongdae-sunbaenim! Cepat kembali ke ruangan operasi! Pasien kita yang baru di operasi tadi mengalami masa kritis lagi dan detak jantungnya melemah" orang di seberang sana terdengar begitu panik, membuat Jongdae yang merupakan kepala dokter ahli bedah mulai panik juga. Tapi ia sengaja tidak memperdengarkannya ke hoobae itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan segera kembali. Kau lakukan saja apa yang bisa kau lakukan." katanya, mencoba menenangkan anak buah nya lalu memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Oy, Lu! Bangunlah! Aku ada pasien penting di rumah sakit. Ayo kita kembali" ucapnya sambil membangunkan Luhan.

"Tinggalkan saja aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah tebiasa ditinggalkan seorang diri" jawab Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar sambil menepis tangan Jongdae yang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu. Ini uangnya, tambahlah lagi jika kau mau. Berhati-hatilah, Lu." ujar laki-laki tirus bersuara nyaring menutupi tubuh Luhan yang sedikit terbuka dengan jaket kulitnya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan dan segera mencari taxi, karena perjalanan nya dari sini ke rumah sakit memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam jika berjalan kaki seperti ia dan Luhan lakukan tadi.

"Ah . . . Dia benar-benar meninggalkan ku . . . Ajhumma! tolong bawakan 2 botol lagi untukku!" pinta Luhan pada bibi pemilik kedai.

•••••

Hari ini aku melakukan perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan untuk menghadiri meeting dengan beberapa orang penting dalam projek yang akan kulaksanakan. Meeting-nya bisa dikatakan cukup lancar. Hanya saja, seketaris ku yang tolol itu menabrakan mobil ku yang bahkan harganya bisa 10x lipat dari gajinya selama setahun ke tiang listrik hanya karena sebuah kucing yang lewat. Aku bukan lah pecinta hewan, jadi jelas, aku lebih memilih melihat kucing itu mati ketimbang mobil ku penyok. Tapi tak apa, aku masih memiliki banyak mobil yang dapat kugunakan beda-beda setiap harinya.

Aku memecatnya di tempat setelah memakinya hingga ia menangis. Kucoba menelepon anak buah ku untuk mengantarkan mobil lain tetapi percuma, signal di daerah ini sangat jelek. Aku terpaksa menunggu bus jam 10.50 dengan arah menuju Seoul di sebuah kedai bernama Petrichor. Tidak banyak orang disana, hanya beberapa bapak-bapak yang sedang minum dan tak lama pergi setelah kedatangan dua orang yang kemudian duduk di depan ku sambil bercanda gurau. Satu pria dan satu wanita. Aku terus memperhatikan wanita itu dalam diam. Dia terlihat familiar bagiku. Dadanya yang tercetak jelas dan paha mulusnya yang sekilas mengintip dari balik rok ketat itu membuat ku berimajinasi liar tentang dirinya untuk sepersekian detik. Caranya duduk, berbicara, tertawa dan mabuk pun membuat ku semakin penasaran dan tertarik padanya. Mungkin menghampiri nya adalah jalan satu-satu nya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran ini. Tapi kenapa ia membawa pria seperti itu. Pria itu tidak setampan diriku dan juga tidak setinggi diriku. Suaranya juga sangat nyaring seperti bebek dicekek.

'Apa dia pacar nya?' Kupastikan wanita itu akan langsung bertekuk lutut saat aku berjalan ke arahnya seperti perempuan-perempuan lain di luar sana.

Ah, tampaknya laki-laki itu ada urusan penting sehingga harus meninggalkannya. Kesempatan bagus!

Perlahan kaki ku mulai bergerak menuju tempat duduk nya. Ku lepas senyum ku dan menghampirinya yang sedang menegak sebotol alkohol dengan perlahan tanpa menggunakan gelas ... Sepertinya masalah yang ia hadapi begitu berat.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanyaku penasaran tanpa tahu malu

"Ah Kris, kenapa kau ada disini? Sudah jam 10 kah?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah membalasku dengan pertanyaan kembali

"Ya, sekarang sudah pukul 10 lewat 15 menit" jawab ku sambil memerhatikan muka berwarna merah yang tampak lucu menurutku

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan. Kau mau melakukan nya disini?" pertanyaan nya membuat ku bingung

"Melakukan apa?" tanya ku pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Seks. Bukankah itu yang kau mau dariku?"

"Kurasa kau sedang mabuk"

"Mabuk? Bukankah melakukan sex dalam keadaan mabuk akan semakin menggairahkan untuk mu?" katanya dengan wajah santai. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan nya yang liar dan berani.

'Wanita ini boleh juga.'

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, kita dapat melakukanny di apartemen ku dengan nyaman" tawarku sambil semakin mendekati nya, mencium wangi tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda iman lelaki.

Tiba-tiba . . .

Uwek . . .

Aku tercengang melihat keadaan jas ku yang penuh muntahan. Wanita itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri lagi setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kemeja ku. Lalu terdengar dering telepon, kukira suara itu berasal dari ponsel ku, ternyata ponsel wanita itu yang mengeluarkan suara yang cukup berisik. Ku angkat telepon itu tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya sabil membersihkan muntahan wanita itu dengan tissue yan disediakan di setiap meja.

"Luhan! Dimana kau? Aku sudah menunggu mu lebih dari setengah jam disini" terdengar suara laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Cepat datang. Aku akan menghukumu sampai kau meneriakkan nama ku tak karuan dan akan kupastikan kau tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar besok." lanjutnya lagi dengan ancaman-ancaman yang menurut ku abal-abal sekali.

"Siapa kau?" akhirnya aku bersuara.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya, siapa kau? Jangan bilang jalang itu mempermainkan ku dan menghabiskan malam panas nya dengan laki-laki lain!" Teriak nya dengan suara lantang membuat ku sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu.

"Slow man. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi pemilik ponsel ini sedang tak sadarkan diri di kedai Viva Polo sebelah salon kecantikan. Ia mabuk."

"Apa? Pantas saja dia tidak datang. Aku akan menjemputnya, awas kalau sampai kau apa-apakan dia! Kau tidak akan pulang dengan selamat" Laki-laki itu mengancam lagi, seberapa hebat dan tangguh kah ia sampai berani berkata begitu. Mungkin ia tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Ia melihat ID caller pada ponsel Luhan dan bertuliskan 'Naga Tongos'.

'Pasti laki-laki itu tongos . . . Luhan . . . Itukah namanya? Lucu, sama seperti orang nya'.

Ku perhatikan dirinya yang seperti nya tertidur lelap sambil sesekali melirik jam di pergelangan tangan ku. Sudah jam 10.45, sebentar lagi bus ku akan sampai tapi laki-laki di telepon tadi sampai sekarang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, membuatku khawatir untuk meninggalkan wanita ini sendirian, lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Luhanku sendirian. 3 menit sudah berlalu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum berpamitan dengan nya. Ku belai surai coklat mudanya sebelum memanggil Bibi kedai yang berada di dalam.

"Ajhumma!"

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisakah ajhumma menjaga perempuan ini? Ia kurang istirahat jadi tolong jangan bangunkan dia sampai laki-laki tongos datang menjemputnya."

"Ah, baik."

"Terima kasih banyak, kalau begitu saya akan pergi."

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan, nak."

Aku mendekati Luhan dan berbisik 'kita pasti akan bertemu lagi' sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dan menaiki bus dengan bau khas muntahan yang ternyata baru saja datang. Sepanjang jalan, aku hanya memikirkan dan membayangkan wajahnya 'Kau tak akan menunggu lama, Lu. Karena ku akan mencari mu'.

•••••

Author's note :

Hai! Salam kenal!

Aku new author disini dan masih newbie, jadi mohon maklumi ya jika penggunaan kata nya masih berantakan dan kurang berkesan.

Maaf juga kalau adegan-adegan 17+ nya masih payah

Terima kasih kepada Ka Re (oohrere) dan Ka Nadya (HunjustforHan) yang sudah mengadakan Big Event ini sehingga aku bisa memberanikan diri untuk mempublish fanfiction yang saya buat. Aku juga berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mendukung dan membantu ku selama proses pembuatan fanfic ini.

So, this is my first chapter and my first story. Hope you enjoy reading it!

Mohon saran yang membangun!

Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi dan memperbaiki kesalahan ke depannya!


End file.
